<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The TARDIS Wants a Friend, Too by itstimetostop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657563">The TARDIS Wants a Friend, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetostop/pseuds/itstimetostop'>itstimetostop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Rainbow Plane Universe - Fandom, aspec initiative center</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Acephobia, Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, aspec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetostop/pseuds/itstimetostop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is always inviting friends along on his adventures; the TARDIS decides it's only fair she invites some along, too. They're just a little... unusual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls be nice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three figures traveled through the Void; they were not human, though some of them looked as if they were. </p><p>The leader looked human from a distance; but, up close the illusion fell apart. Teeth too sharp, mouth too red, eyes too blue. Skin too pale and translucent, with something blue and purple and glowing underneath it; as if you would see the universe under her flesh if you peeled it back. Their loose clothing and large, floppy hat hid further details that may have been used to glean further indications of wrong-ness about her. </p><p>The one just behind the leader was just as tall; but, with quite a few more muscles. Their purple and blue hair was left to grow free and loose on the top of their head, and was shaved close everywhere else. The only indication they were inhuman was their ability to travel in the Void, as every Aspec is able to do. The loose skirt of their strappy dress flapped gently as they traveled effortlessly through the Void. </p><p>Another pair followed them a distance behind; they were considerably smaller than the ones they followed. They were much more obviously not human. </p><p>One very much resembled a black cat walking on their hind legs. Their white eyes glowed under the starry sky; such a color often indicated blindness in their owner but not with this pair of eyes.<br/>
The other was small and skinny, with short brown hair that changed to purple at the tips of their hair. Horns the same shade of purple jutted out of their forehead and curved back over their head. A pair of purple dragon wings grew out of their back, with a matching tail, both emphasizing how small their stature was. </p><p>The leader stopped and held out a hand. Each member of the party halted and looked at her. She surveyed the area and nodded to herself. She turned to face the group. </p><p>“Here is good,” she said. </p><p>The one with the purple and blue hair turned to her and asked, “What’s the plan for today, Commander?” </p><p>Commander adjusted her hat and replied, “Today I am going to teach you how to fight while using your Voiding abilities to your advantage, 70.” </p><p>The one with the purple wings spoke up, “How will that work?” </p><p>Commander said, “Well 13, first-Alex?! Where are you going?” </p><p>“Help meeee!” Alex shouted as it became clear to the other members of the group they were not running away to avoid the upcoming training; something was wrong. They shrank in the distance, indicating they were going to the Mortal Plane. </p><p>“Follow them!” Commander shouted; but, there was no need. The group was already following Alex wherever they were going, but at a steadily increasing distance as Alex was moving far faster than any of them could move in the Void. </p><p>The group shouted after them, but they were gone, and they had no choice but to follow them into the Mortal Plane. </p><p>Mortal Plane; Milky Way Galaxy - somewhere in the Sol System </p><p>A blue police box floated near Earth; in it a tall, thin man in a blue pinstripe suit with messy brown hair ran around a console with random bits attached to it and a glass pump shooting out of it into the ceiling of the room. </p><p>“Where shall we go next?” he said excitably, “1700s France? Saturn in the year 3338, when the humans have colonized all its moons?” </p><p>He stopped and looked up at the glass pump, first grinning, then frowning as he heard a distant yell grow steadily louder-as if it were coming closer. </p><p>“What is that-” before he could finish his question, a short figure appeared in the room and fell down on the metal grating that made up the floor. It was Alex, and they looked rather alarmed and confused. They looked around rapidly before spotting the man and leaping to their feet and turning to face him. </p><p>Alex and the man stared at each other, wearing identical expressions of confusion. </p><p>“What?” the man said. </p><p>“Where am I?” Alex demanded. </p><p>“What?” the man asked. </p><p>“Who are you?!” Alex asked. </p><p>“What?” the man repeated. </p><p>“Are you going to keep saying that?” Alex snapped, irritated and alarmed. </p><p>The man ran over to a leather case on the floor and grabbed a magnifying glass and stethoscope and ran over to Alex, invading their space and staring at them through the magnifying glass and muttering to himself. </p><p>“This is impossible!” he shouted, sticking the stethoscope into his ears and grabbing the drum at its end, “You should not have been able to get in here!” </p><p>The man raised the drum towards Alex’s head and Alex opened their mouth to protest; but before either could continue, the man felt a strong hand grab his arm and drag him back. </p><p>“Get away from them!” Commander yelled, dragging the man away from Alex and putting herself in between the two. 70 and a short, pale person were standing behind where Commander had bodily placed the man, weapons drawn. </p><p>“What?!” he said again. </p><p>“Did he hurt you, 13?” 70 asked while the Commander and the fourth person glared at the man. </p><p>“No,” Alex responded. </p><p>“None of you should be in here!” The man shouted, glancing between everyone in the room. </p><p>Commander asked brusquely, “Alex, what happened?” </p><p>“I don’t know… we were in the Void and suddenly something pulled me away and then I was here,” Alex answered. </p><p>Commander, who had never removed her gaze from the man, gave the air that she was turning towards him, such was the intensity of her attention, “What did you do that dragged them here?” She demanded. </p><p>“Me? I didn’t do anything! I was just minding my business when suddenly my TARDIS is invaded by all of you!” The man gestured with the magnifying glass, “None of should have been able to get in here! It is literally impossible to get through that door without a key!” He pointed at the small wooden door at one end of the room. </p><p>“Well, we’re here, and we want an explanation as to how you were able to drag one of us out of the Void, this is a security issue and under our jurisdiction,” Commander said authoritatively. </p><p>“The TARDIS is not under your jurisdiction,” the man stated, equally authoritative. </p><p>“Who are you and what is a TARDIS?” 70 asked. </p><p>“Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor responded. </p><p>“Doctor of what?” asked the pale figure holding a pair of knives. </p><p>The Doctor made a disappointed sound, “You didn’t ask the question! I love it when they do that. ‘I’m the Doctor!’ ‘Doctor who?’ ‘Nothing! Just the Doctor.’” He sauntered around the room, ignoring the fact that several people had weapons trained on him. </p><p>“How did you drag one of us out of the Void?” Commander demanded. </p><p>The Doctor lounged against one of the railings surrounding the room, “I didn’t. I’m just as confused as all of you as to how they-” He pointed at Alex. “-got in here. And equally alarmed. So! How did you get in here?” </p><p>“Cosmic,” Commander said and the pale person looked at the Commander, “is he lying?” </p><p>Cosmic looked at the Doctor for several tense moments before shaking their head, “He is telling the truth, and is confused and scared that we are here.” </p><p>The Doctor frowned at Cosmic before his face lit up in understanding and excitement, “Oh! A telepath? No, stupid, an empath! You can sense moods, can’t you?” </p><p>Cosmic nodded. </p><p>“Right, we’ll be leaving and trying to figure out how this all happened to Alex and hope it doesn’t happen again,” Commander stated, motioning to the group they would be leaving. 70 and Cosmic sheathed their weapons. </p><p>“Wait, wait! It’s very rude not to introduce yourselves and come in uninvited! So, what are all of your names?” The Doctor asked, “And how did you get in here?” </p><p>The group glanced at each other. </p><p>“I’m Cosmic, we Voided in here,” Cosmic replied, and the Doctor looked puzzled. </p><p>“I’m Agender#70,” 70 stated, then pointed at Alex, who was wandering around the room looking at everything, “That’s AroAce#13.” </p><p>Commander straightened slightly, “I’m the High Commander of the AIC as chosen by the Before Leader, and Ambassador of the Rainbow Initiative Center, former Archivist,” she said clearly. </p><p>“What’s Voiding?” The Doctor asked. </p><p>“It is how we travel between the third and fourth dimensions,” Cosmic answered. </p><p>“Cosmic-” Commander protested but stopped when Cosmic waved their hand dismissively. </p><p>“I think he’s ok,” Cosmic said. </p><p>“What do you mean traveling between the third and fourth dimensions?” The Doctor asked. </p><p>The group looked at each other, waiting for someone to start talking. </p><p>Commander made the decision and explained, “We are four dimensional beings, we can travel to the fourth dimension and the third; in the third dimension only our 3D aspect can be seen and interacted with, in the fourth dimension we are our true selves.” </p><p>The Doctor grinned, “Brilliant! So you four can do all kinds of things can’t you?” </p><p>“Yes, we can manipulate matter in 3D, and when we are in the fourth dimension we can see everything in 3D, even things other three dimensional beings perceive as hidden,” Cosmic explained. </p><p>“That’s brilliant!” The Doctor said enthusiastically, grinning widely. </p><p>“Right, we’re leaving now,” Commander said, walking towards one of the walls while she appeared to shrink until she disappeared; the other members of her group followed her shortly after. </p><p>“Wait, wait! Oohh-” The Doctor tried to stop them but they were gone. </p><p>“I had so many more questions…” he said, staring into the distance for a moment and then springing into action. </p><p>“Right, I’ve got questions and where do you get answers? A library! No- The Library!” The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons seemingly at random. </p><p>“Right, we’ll get Donna and go to The Library to find any information on this Aspec Initiative Center it has!” The Doctor grabbed the hammer and hit the console with it, the familiar whirring filling the room as he started on his journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Second-No, First, Encounter Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter for this fic! more humorous than the first i think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in London, Earth </p><p>High Commander and 70 sprinted down narrow streets and alleys, a group of Hunters following them closely. Any witnesses to their panicked flight and intimidating figures following them did not offer their assistance or call the police; they simply looked the other way or kept their heads down. </p><p>Commander’s hat had fallen down over her back and flew out behind her while she ran, and 70 held a fistful of the long skirt of their dress to hold it out of their way so they would not trip on it. </p><p>The pair rounded a corner and straight into a crowded street market, they desperately pushed through the closely packed bodies, and some of them pushed back angrily. 70 looked back at the approaching Hunters. </p><p>“Commander, they’re getting closer!” 70 said, alarmed. </p><p>Commander seized 70’s arm pulled, maneuvering them both around the individuals that made up the crowd before making a sharp left turn and sliding between the narrow gap between two market stalls and into the alley behind them. She let go of their arm and they both ran forward. </p><p>In an even smaller alley splitting off of this one, a blue police appeared, slowly solidifying while a whirring sound filled the air. Commander sprinted past the entryway of this offshoot while 70 spotted the TARDIS through it. They reached forward and caught a fistful of Commander’s hat, who made an, “Aaack!” sound as she was dragged backwards through the archway leading to the TARDIS. </p><p>“Look!” 70 pointed and Commander whipped around and followed their finger before nodding, understanding what 70 was indicating they should do. </p><p>They both ran forward while shrinking rapidly as they started to Void, disappearing just as the Hunters sprinted past the same archway without noticing them. </p><p>Inside the TARDIS </p><p>A tall man with large ears wearing a leather jacket pulled a lever as the TARDIS landed. He turned towards a shorter blonde woman standing nearer to the door. </p><p>“Right, Rose, we’re here-bloody hell!” he cut himself off as 70 and Commander appeared in the TARDIS, gasping for breath. </p><p>“How did they get in here, Doctor?!” Rose asked, shocked and alarmed. </p><p>“I don’t know but it should be impossible!” The Doctor shouted, “You two, out!” He seized both of them by the arm and dragged them over to the door. Kicking it open he threw them out unceremoniously. He shut it triumphantly and turned around just in time to see them appear again to fall onto the floor. </p><p>“I said get out!” The Doctor said, repeating his same unceremonious eviction of his two unwanted visitors. </p><p>“We were-” Commander started before the door was shut in her face and the two of them felt the same pulling sensation before finding themselves back in the TARDIS. </p><p>“-pulled in here,” she finished from the floor, looking up at the angry man. Did they get the wrong box? How many police boxes like this one could exist? </p><p>“What do you mean ‘pulled in here’?” The woman off to the side asked. </p><p>“Just like it sounds,” Commander grunted, stumbling to her feet with the help of 70, “we thought we had a different box, the Doctor’s box.” </p><p>The Doctor put his hands on his hips, “I’m the Doctor!” He stated angrily. </p><p>70 and Commander blinked. </p><p>“What,” Commander said flatly. </p><p>“I’m the Doctor and you are trespassing and I don’t know how you got in here and I know everything!” He shouted. </p><p>“Everything? Wow, that’s a lot. Did you hear him, 70? He knows everything but he doesn’t know what we are or what the AIC is, hmph,” Commander said sarcastically. She hated it when people claimed something they clearly had no right to claim. </p><p>The Doctor threw them out again, only to turn and find them staggering sideways inside the TARDIS again. Commander leaning against the console. </p><p>“How are you getting in here?!” He demanded. </p><p>“The first time we Voided,” 70 explained, “these past few times we were sort of, pulled?” </p><p>“Same thing happened to Alex last week,” Commander grunted before straightening up, “If you’re the Doctor why don’t you look like the other one? He called himself the Doctor, too.” </p><p>“What other one?” Rose asked, sounding worried, “Doctor, what are they talking about?” </p><p>“I’ll explain later, Rose,” The Doctor held out a hand in a stopping gesture to Rose, who frowned but accepted it. He turned back to Commander and 70 and asked, “Why did you two come in here? And what is this Voiding?” </p><p>Commander sighed heavily. </p><p>“We were running from some Hunters,” 70 explained, “Voiding is traveling between the third and fourth dimensions.” </p><p>The Doctor looked puzzled, as did Rose. </p><p>“What do you mean travel between dimensions?” Rose asked. </p><p>“We are four dimensional beings, what you see now is how the third dimensions interacts and perceives our four dimensional selves in 3D,” Commander explained. </p><p>To everyone’s surprise the Doctor grinned and said, “That’s fantastic!” </p><p>“Fantastic?” Rose questioned. </p><p>“Yeah!” The Doctor said, “It explains how they got into the TARDIS since this ship is 3D and 4D beings don’t have to muck about in 3D space like you and me, they can just bypass all that stuff if they want!” The Doctor moved to stand behind the pair and clapped them on the shoulders, “They can also do all sorts of fantastic things to 3D space, most of it manipulating matter!” </p><p>“But why were they pulled in here?” Rose asked. </p><p>“No idea!” The Doctor said cheerfully. </p><p>“What are Hunters?” Rose asked, turning towards Commander and 70. </p><p>“They are people who want to hunt us down and eradicate us,” 70 said. </p><p>“What, are there more of you?” Rose asked. </p><p>“Oh yes,” Commander said, “Lots more.” </p><p>“Fantastic!” The Doctor said, looking between 70 and Commander, “And what do you call yourselves? You’re the first ones I’ve met!” </p><p>“We call ourselves Aspecs,” Commander replied. </p><p>“Aspecs!” the Doctor sauntered over to Rose and put an arm around her shoulders, “Fancy that Rose, a first for both of us!” </p><p>Commander frowned at him, puzzled. Why was it his first time but their second time? </p><p>“Why are you being hunted?” Rose asked. </p><p>Commander and 70 both got a dark look on their faces. </p><p>“They hate us,” Commander said, “They always have and I’m afraid they always will. They want us gone, nonexistent.” </p><p>“What, for no reason?” Rose asked, while the Doctor looked between them. </p><p>“If there is a reason,” Commander said, “we have both forgotten it.” </p><p>“Then why do you keep fighting each other?” Rose asked. </p><p>“Because they try to kill us!” 70 snapped. </p><p>“Well, that’s a good reason to continue fighting,” the Doctor stated. </p><p>“Think they’re gone and we can make a break for the Void from here, 70?” Commander asked. 70 nodded. </p><p>“Right, we’ll just be going then, sorry for barging in but you know how it is when murderous enemies are hot on your heels, no time to follow social etiquette and all that,” Commander said. She and 70 shrank until they disappeared, while the Doctor waved at them. </p><p>“Bye! Say goodbye, Rose,” He said, grinning. </p><p>“Doctor, why did they think you would look different? Is there another Doctor with a box running around?” Rose asked, looking worried. </p><p>The Doctor stilled while Rose watched him. </p><p>He turned around with his characteristic grin, “No idea! Let’s go get some fish and chips, I’m starving!” He grabbed Rose’s hand and led her out of the TARDIS.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who can pick out the Doctor Who reference in here? Comment if you spot it ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>More chapters to come to explain things as more encounters are had between the Doctor and members of the AIC.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>